


Won't You Be Mine?

by Syrum



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Humor, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Oblivious Hux, kylux 2016 fic exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6004792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrum/pseuds/Syrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren is, rather surprisingly, quite pleased about his relationship with General Hux.  So pleased, in fact, that by the end of the next day, the whole ship knows about it.  Well, everyone except Hux, at least.</p><p>Entry for the Kylux 2016 fic exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't You Be Mine?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [machinewithoutfeelings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/machinewithoutfeelings/gifts).



> Exchange fic for machinewithoutfeelings!
> 
> The prompt was;  
> Instead of keeping it secret, Kylo feels the need to announce the nature of their relationship to almost everyone, which embarrasses the hell out of Hux.

It was perhaps inevitable, that their ingrained animosity would become something else over time, something more. Hate, Kylo knew better than most, was too close to love for the two to be kept entirely separate. He hated his mother, loathed his father, and yet it took little effort to think back to a time when that was not the case. When his parents, particularly his mother, were the centre of his universe and he adored them with all of his being.

That was before he learned the truth, before Snoke had opened his eyes.

Hux, by contrast, had never truly known love. He respected his father, barely knew his mother - she had passed on when he was scarcely five years old - and the nannies he had grown up around were paid to raise him, not love him. His childhood, and the majority of his teenage years, were clinical at best, cruel at worst, and they served to shape him into the man he had eventually become. He was firm, but fair, with little time for such base emotions, believing love to be a ridiculous lie, a fairy story told to children by their parents.

He had thought the same of hate, as well, until Kylo Ren boarded his ship.

The Finalizer had not been prepared for the arrival of the Master of the Knights of Ren, and that included Hux himself. From the instant he laid eyes upon the badly dressed giant of a man with that ridiculous helmet, he had felt something swell in his chest. Hate, he realised, as Ren stomped away after yet another blistering row, Hux glaring after him in the hopes that the ferocity of his gaze might set that tattered rag he wore on fire.

Sadly, it hadn’t, and Hux had sent three of his Stormtroopers to reconditioning unnecessarily in his resulting rage.

The general consensus aboard the Finalizer, and then beyond as rumour began to spread, was that Ren had been the instigator of what happened next. None could imagine the professional, unflappable General Hux stooping quite so low without some serious prompting from the knight, and while they were correct in one sense - the arguments had certainly helped to fan the flames between them - they were so very wrong in all others.

It had started with an argument, as most of their conversations together did. Hux had purposefully interrupted Ren’s training, knowing how it would irritate the Force-user, ignoring the sweat-slick sheen of Ren’s bare, muscled chest, the flush of exertion that coloured his cheeks, the way his abs twitched as Hux stood a little too close. Ren’s lips pulled back in a sneer, the heat flowing off him felt even through the thick fabric of the General’s uniform. He wasn’t certain what had been said, or if he had bothered to reply, mind going blank as he grabbed a fistful of too-long black curls and _kissed_ the knight.

Ren hadn’t responded at first, aside from the undignified squawk that was lost to the confines of Hux’s mouth, apparently just as surprised at the unexpected action as Hux was. The expected reaction, once his mind caught up with his body, would be for Ren to throw Hux back into the nearest wall using as much Force as he could muster. What actually happened, to both of their surprise, was that Ren decided to kiss back. Plush lips dragged across Hux’s own, tongue dipping into his mouth as he groaned, granting access and letting the knight take control for a moment before wrestling it back again.

It was a lack of foresight on Hux’s part to allow it to go further than that. His one meeting for that day had been cancelled, and he had little else to do save the constantly growing mound of paperwork, so it hadn’t seemed like such a terrible idea to allow Ren to drag him back to his quarters, to let the knight leave a trail of bite-shaped bruises down his torso and then finally, once they were both thoroughly sated, to fall asleep wrapped around the larger man. The bed was large enough for two, and it helped stave off the cold, Hux saw no harm in allowing him to remain.

He saw no issue in it the following morning either, upon discovering that Ren was rather affectionate upon first waking, letting himself succumb to the tender kisses and gentle hands that drew sounds he wasn’t certain he had been capable of making from his throat.

It was not, in fact, until lunch time rolled around and Hux made his way to the canteen that he began to realise his folly. Officers who might have passed him by without anything more than the expected cursory head dip to acknowledge his status were actively greeting him, staff he hadn’t learned the names of dipped their heads and flushed, or hurried off whispering behind their hands. It was all very peculiar and he wasn’t certain that he liked it.

“I understand congratulations are in order, General.” Phasma sidled up to him in the queue awaiting food, wicked grin curving across her pretty face.

“I’m sure I’ve no idea what you’re talking about, Captain.” Hux replied, keeping his tone neutral though concern began to prickle at the back of his neck.

“Why, you and Lord Ren, of course.” He could see the amusement glittering in her eyes as the tips of his ears turned a delightful shade of pink. She lowered her tone, leaning in so that they might not be overhead. “It’s about time. I was starting to wonder if you two were ever going to do the dirty.”

“ _Phasma!_ ” The laughter that she had barely been able to contain erupted from her chest, loud and obnoxious, all semblance of professionalism long gone. The flush on Hux’s cheeks darkened as he realised that his outburst, and her raucous laughter, had drawn the attention of at least half the assembled personnel.

The blushing had just about started to subside by the time Hux had collected his lunch and sat at his usual seat. It might have gone altogether, if not for the way the lady dishing out the portions slid him an extra dessert, patted the back of his hand and explained, with a smile and a wink, “For later, dear. To keep your strength up.”

“How?” He demanded, or rather hissed, as soon as Phasma joined him. “How do they all know?”

“Ren enlightened us.” Phasma replied with a chuckle, refusing to tell him anything further.

* * *

“Ren, what the hell do you think you’re _doing?_ ” He was gripping the knight’s arm tight enough to bruise, but Ren did not pull away, seeming almost surprised by Hux’s sudden outburst. The hallway was mercifully empty, and hopefully it would remain that way, as neither seemed to have the inclination to take their conversation somewhere more private.

“What do you mean?” There was a tilt to his head, yet with that damnable mask in the way Hux couldn’t see the expression there, could only imagine what he might see.

“I mean telling the entirety of my crew about what we _did_ last night.” He might have thrown his hands up in desperation, but that would have meant letting go of the crushing grip on Ren’s arm, and he was not ready to do that quite yet. “Is there anyone on board who _doesn’t_ know we fucked?”

“I haven’t told anyone we slept together.” Ren replied with an audible frown. He hadn’t moved yet to extract himself from Hux’s grip, which was unusual, and had not tried to pull him closer into something more comfortable, which was less usual but still not unexpected.

“What _have_ you told them, then?” Hux hissed through his teeth, anger flowing off him in waves at the perceived slight of Ren broadcasting his indiscretions.

“That you’re my boyfriend.” It sounded so simple, coming from the knight, that Hux’s mind stuttered to a halt for the second time in as many days.

“I...boyfriend?” The anger bled out, gone fast enough that Hux was left reeling, trying to match the pieces together and filing miserably. He must have been quiet for too long, because Ren took a step back, shoulders slumping.

“You don’t _want_ to be my boyfriend?” He sounded almost upset, though it was difficult to tell under the mask and with the voice distortion muddling the sound of Ren’s voice.

“No! Well, yes.” Hux paused, huffed out a laugh, then let his head fall forward onto Ren’s shoulder. “We should probably have discussed this.”

“What is there to discuss?” Ren’s arms looped around Hux’s waist, tugging him closer and remaining in place. He smelt good, Hux thought, curling his hands into the fabric of Ren’s cowl and breathing in deeply, letting himself relax.

“I assumed you wouldn’t want anything serious. If the Supreme Leader finds out-”

“The Supreme Leader already knows.” If Ren was aiming for reassurance, he had missed the mark entirely. Hux stiffened within his embrace, eyes widening at the realisation that not only did the Supreme Leader, all of his officers and most of the Stormtroopers serving on the Finalizer know that he and Kylo Ren were dating, but that Hux himself was, apparently, the last person to find out.

“You told _Snoke?_ ”

“He approves.” Ren replied with something that might have been a shrug, and Hux wanted nothing more than to rip that ridiculous mask off and kiss his stupid face senseless. He might have, as well, if a pair of Stormtroopers patrolling the hallways hadn’t picked that precise moment to walk around the corner and catch their commanding officer _cuddling_ with the Master of the Knights of Ren.

* * *

The call to speak with Snoke was not, in itself, unusual. Hux had stood before the towering monster of a man a hundred times, and Ren a thousand times more. It was typical, familiar, and while Hux couldn’t say he particularly enjoyed their meetings, he at least knew what to expect from them. Most of the time.

Most of the time, he was situated a good three feet or so to the side of wherever Ren designed to stand. Most of the time, he wouldn’t have his fingers laced with Ren’s, the knight’s grip unrelenting. Most of the time, he wouldn’t have a damned _love bite_ on his _neck_ in _full view_ of the Supreme Leader.

Snoke, for the most part, simply seemed amused. The meeting itself continued as normal, as though nothing was amiss in the slightest and their behaviour was no more or less normal than it ever was. Hux had just about started to relax, loosened his own death-grip on Ren’s fingers, when the topic changed to one a little too personal for his liking.

“And how did the picnic go, Lord Ren?” Snoke’s booming voice filled the chamber, and Hux felt his jaw drop, turning an incredulous look look upon Ren, the knight seemingly entirely unphased by the question.

“It went well. My thanks for recommending such an exquisite picnicking spot.” Ren bowed deeply, the motion tugging at Hux’s hand.

“Excellent, I had hoped as such.” Snoke steepled his fingers before his face, staring down at them for a moment, looking almost pleased. “Leave us, I have a matter of import to discuss with the General.”

“Of course, Supreme Leader.” Another bow, and after a quick kiss to the lips, Ren disentangled his fingers and left, leaving Hux staring after him with a look of utter bewilderment upon his face.

“General Hux.” Hux startled at the mention of his name, turning his attention back to Snoke, back a little straighter than normal, hands clasped behind his back. “Are you finding your relationship with Kylo Ren to be satisfactory?”

“Yes, Supreme Leader?” He felt a certain amount of pride in himself when his voice did not quiver, though Hux was certain Snoke would be able to hear the thunderous pounding of his heart within his chest.

“And has he been able to satisfy you?” The noise Hux made at that was almost embarrassing, and he stared up at the giant of a man before him, mouth opening and closing without any sort of sound filtering out. With a cough, and a swallow of the lump that had lodged into his throat, he found his voice again.

“Yes, Supreme Leader.” Hux was almost certainly blushing by that point, the tips of his ears burning as Snoke’s expression twisted into a wicked smile. He wished the floor would open up and swallow him whole, potential future as emperor be damned.

“Excellent. I have ordered that a set of reading materials be delivered to your quarters, you may find them useful. Dismissed, General.” Rather than the hologram disappearing into nothing, Snoke sat and watched Hux all but flee from the room, calling out to him just as he reached the door. “Oh, and General? Do remember to use protection.”

If it were possible to die from embarrassment alone, at that moment Hux might well have done.

* * *

“No, I’m just saying, flowers might be a bit...well, feminine?” The deep voice carried around the corridor and around the corner, and Hux might have ignored it entirely, if not for what followed.

“This is the _General_ we’re talking about here, I’m pretty sure he’s not bothered about dumb things like ‘feminine’ and ‘masculine’ and all that nonsense.” It was below him, of course, but the higher pitched female voice was relatively familiar, and they were talking about _him_ for crying out loud. He was allowed to listen in.

“This isn’t really getting me anywhere.” Ren, the crackle of his voice modulator missing, and as Hux pressed back against the wall to peek around the corner, he could see the curl of dark hair down the knight’s back. It was almost unheard of for Ren to walk around the ship without the mask in place, most of his crew were still in the process of speculating what he might look like under there, who were these two that they were given a glimpse of his knights face?

“Right, but what about chocolates?” The man was nodding enthusiastically at his own suggestion, and Hux just about caught the roll of eyes the woman levelled at him. She was from accounting, from the looks of things, and he was one of the maintenance workers assigned to the lower levels.

“And you were the one who said _flowers_ were too much?” The woman scoffed, folding her arms over her ample bosom. Hux ducked back around the corner as she turned to look his way, wondering for a moment if he had been spotted, but nothing was mentioned and the conversation continued as though nothing was amiss.

“I _like_ chocolate.” The man huffed, and Hux could almost imagine the petulant look upon his features.

“Lord Ren, is there anything the General particularly likes? Something he enjoys?” She had taken to ignoring her colleague, turning her attention back to Ren, and Hux pondered for a moment where he knew her from; it wasn’t as though he frequented the accounting rooms, after all.

“He enjoys his work.” Ren was clearly thinking hard about how to answer the question, and it was no real surprise he was coming up blank; they didn’t particularly speak about their hobbies. Not that Hux particularly had any. “And he really likes it when I suck on his neck, and-”

“Okay, bit too much information there big guy.” Peeking around the corner, Hux could see Ren about to strangle the man, and might well have done if the woman at his side hadn’t diverted the knight’s attention.

“Or maybe not.” She was grinning, and Hux couldn’t see the expression on Ren’s face from where he stood, but he knew it couldn’t be good. A good foot shorter than he was, she tugged at Ren’s cloak so that he might dip his head, lowering himself enough that she could whisper in his ear.

Hux didn’t know what they were planning, but he didn’t like the look of it.

* * *

A week passed, and nothing out of the ordinary occurred. Hux spent much of his time as he always had; upon the bridge, patrolling the halls, attending meetings with dignitaries and high-ranking officers of the First Order. The only real change was the addition of Kylo Ren to all of these things.

Ren had slotted neatly into the life he had built for himself, working as both his lover and his bodyguard, and Hux was even starting to enjoy the frequent hand-holding that the knight insisted on. In fact, he found that he actually missed the man whenever he was called away, something that he might not have thought possible only a few months back.

He wasn’t sure he even minded the way Ren would refer to him as _‘my boyfriend, Hux’_ at entirely inappropriate moments. It had reduced the number of death threats he received, at least.

Ren had been missing the entire day, gone from their bed before dawn, and without any indication as to where he might be Hux resigned himself to working alone. The day had dragged on, though he was infinitely more productive without the constant distraction of hands and teeth and tongue. When he was finally able to return to the rooms he now shared with the knight, Hux breathed a sigh of relief, looking forward to a glass of scotch and a comfortable chair before Ren - hopefully - returned.

He wasn’t expecting the sight that met his eyes as he stood in the doorway of their bedroom.

Ren was nude upon the bed, covered only by a thick black ribbon that wound around his shoulder, torso and down one leg, tied in an oversized bow to protect his modesty.

“Happy birthday, General.” Propped up on one elbow, smirking at his dumbfounded lover, Ren’s grin only widened as Hux’s eyes darkened and he stalked towards the gift upon his bed, reaching for the ends of the ribbon.


End file.
